pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:StacyFan/CONTEST: Everything wrong with Across the 2nd dimension
Hello Gurgy here. /Yes, nan has a contest up, but I figured another one wouldn't hurt. Anyway, some of the more youtube savvy of you may know of a youtube Channel called Cinema Sins. It's a little web series run by two guys who do videos that make fun of “sins” found in movies. Every video is called “Everything wrong with __ in __ minutes of less”. Essentially it makes fun of people who nitpick movies. They go through movies in a certain time slot (it can range from 4 minutes to 8 minutes) and point out all the sins in it. Now, I don't mean they go “This character sucks, this plot sucks” or crap like that. It's nickpick-y stuff no one notices. For example, in the Twilight one, they say that Edward seems to close a trunk twice. Stuff in the background, like some weird extra or maybe even someone's SHIRT, like in the Never say Never one. And if's not that, it's JOKE sins. Like the presence of a certain actor,, or a certain copy' is in found in the opening logos. Like DC Comics in any DC movie one, or Nick movies in the Last airbender one. “Actor “examples include Miley Cyrus, or Chris Brown. And the biggest rip that this is a spoof series is when a sin is that an actor isn't doing a certain thing. “Miley Cryus isn't embarrassing herself in this scene” “Snoop dog isn't smoking in this scene” Some fake sins can even be jokes that aren't sins of the movie. Like in the battleship one, where an alien hits Rihanna's character and the narrator snarks that she will get back together with the alien anyway. You get what I mean. It's a big parody thing that both makes fun of little mistakes movies AND makes fun of nitpickers. They go movies they like (Looper) or ones they obviously hate. (Twilight). But they still nitpick no matter what. Where am I going with this? Well, my contest is....you all do this with Across the 2nd dimension. That's right. But of course, it's in text form (unless you can somehow do a video for ir). It's pretty simple. You go through the movie and count all the “Sins” in it. From actual minor plot holes to nit-icky stuff to the joke sins. Here's a good written example using the new cult classic...Foodfight. 1. charlie sheen isn't acting insane in this scene 2. 1 whole ***ing minute of lights shutting off 3. The most sympathetic character is the bag of chips 4. Hillary Duff 5. The baby in Tin Toy was more pleasing to look at than the one in this movie 6. Strange guy comes in to peddle his goods and destroy store property, but the managers never sues him or kicks him out 7. Mr Clean is in a movie with charlie sheen as a dog You get the drift. Only you will do it in order as they happen in the movie.Also, at the when all sins (Not ALL, as every vid would 1000 years long. Just the funny/”important” ones) are count, they come up with a sentence that has to do with something from the movie that was joked about in one of the sins. For example, the sentence for Iron man is IN A CAVE. WITH A BOX OF SCRAPS. I decide to throw you a bone on at2d and do it for you. So it will go like this MOVIE SIN TALLY: (whatever it is) SENTENCE: Doom! (by a sock puppet). Now, let's cover the RULES: 1. You must like the movie. It's not an affectionate parody if you hate it. 2. All sins must go with the types they normally do. So no “This character sucks” or “This joke sucks” allowed. 3. Yes, animation errors count. It ties into the “nitck-y crap” thing. 4. You can do the deleted scenes if you want if you do in a linear way. It's not required though. 5. You must have seen the movie once before. Actually, this one isn't too required cuz if you watch it for the first time soon you can do it fine. But...i know EVERYONE has seen it at least once so this isn't an issue. BUT if you want a good sins spoof, you must watch it again at least once before doing the spoof. 6. Since it's not a video, you don't need 'in __ or less” in the title. Also, you must post yours as a separate wiki page. Also, there is no limit to the amount of sins but don't too many .again, you don't need to cover little second or even every scene, but you most cover the movie from start to finish. (If you want to put in ___ WORDS or less, go ahead but it's not required) 7. This is the big one. DON'T BE MEAN SPIRITED. If you like the movie, you don't need to make it obvious that you like it (I didn't even know they liked looper unit they tweeted about it). But don't get all negative and act it's worse than it is just to get sins. If you claim to like it, don't make that claims seem like a lie. Someone did a Sins spoof wit Equestria girls and even though he claims to like it, the video was very mean spirited. Then there's another problem some may have. You don't have access to the movie in any way. Legal or otherwise. (Just dig and you'll find it). You’ve seen it but don't remember it enough to do a linear style. Or maybe you are much to lazy to keep pausing the movie to look for sins in a linear fashion. So the alternative is too just do what I did for Foodfight: write a bunch of sins you come up with in no order. Here, you must do at least 20 but more would be nice. The rules still apply and the types of sins are the same. But only do this if you just can't do the linear version. Try to do it the regular way but if you can;t, you are allowed to do it the lazy way. But if you REALLY don't want to do at2d, for any reason...you can do ANY paf episode instead. It MUST be one you like this case, and all the rules apply. But I figure no one will do that option. So linear or not you must abide by the general rules. Now, I will pick the funniest/best. Now for the “prizes” 3RD PLACE: You get to pick a movie for me to review. However, here I get to choose if it's a play by play review or a general review. No rules here but it must not be too extreme or porn. Or arthouse. 2ND PLACE: You get to pick a movie OR TV show this time. You also get a cameo in the Iriving and friends finale. Or any fic I do if I can't find a good enough joke for Iaf. 1ST PLACE: Movie or Tv show. Only here, the movie WILL be play by play .You get the iaf or fanfic cameo. AND you get to appear in the review, either to give your thoughts at the end, join me in the intro, make an amusing cameo during the play by play segment...or you can pitch a joke or observation! You also appear in the reviews' title card if goldy or Mobo ever do it. This one isn't a promise though. Or you can draw one if you want. DEADLINE: October 8th. It's out there so you have PLENTY of time to do it. That's about it. But, do you not get the Cinema sins style at all? Then watch their videos for a good example. This was gonna be a rule, but it seemed like a dumb rule. So here some Sins video I think sum up what you should do, but you can watch more if you need it: TWILIGHT: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghPsLcuLHHU INDEPENDENCE DAY: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0Cho9WeDBo BATTLESHIP: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kmatKUBBck So there you. If, even after watching those videos, you have questions, then ring me up in the comments if you want. Otherwise, have fun and Remember: No movie is without sin, Not even at2d. Category:Blog posts